Home
by mikkimikka
Summary: Home is not where you live but where they understand you. A Story about tying up lose ends and fraying up new ones. FutureFic. MokubaAnzu. YuugiAnzu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

AN: a story about tying up lose ends and fraying up new ones... and I hope you forgive my odd pairing.

PAIRINGS: past YugiAnzu. past ShizukaSeto. eventual MokubaAnzu

_Home is not where you live but where they understand you. ~Christian Morgenstern_

Chapter 1

She was home.

That's what Domino city was. True it had been almost 7 years since she had first left, but it also held 18 years of her life. It held the moment that she was born in Domino hospital. It also was where she went to grade school, junior, and high school. It was where she met her friends; Joey, Honda, Bakura and Yuugi. Especially Yuugi.

Domino was where everything happened all those years ago, and now she was home.

It was weird, Anzu thought, to be walking down that same street again, to sit on that bench, to stand at that intersection.

It was home. And yet so much had changed.

The wind rustled through her layered chestnut hair, and she smoothed it down with her fingers, getting a few strands tangled with the diamond of her ring and reminding her of its presence.

She always wore it even though she was told it was bad luck. He had given it to her when they were still dating, and it was funny how he didn't let her give it back even though he was the one who broke it off.

Or maybe it was her.

She couldn't quite remember the details. Even the pain had become fuzzy.

Anzu couldn't help but be embarrassed. She had rushed to be with him when it used to be him that rushed to her and when it was finally over, and it became clear that she wasn't going to become Mrs Mutou after all, Anzu didn't know where to go. She stayed in Tokyo, moved out of the apartment they had shared and started to live on her own, but it had gotten to be too much.

So there she was now, back home in Domino and she wasn't sure if she was happy. Domino was filled with memories, but that's all she had. The memories.

Her friends were gone. Honda had become a salary man and had a family of his own in Osaka. Bakura went to university in Hong Kong, and nobody had heard from him since. She and Otogi were never that close to begin with, and the Kaibas were well… the Kaibas.

Out of everyone it was Jounouchi and Yuugi that she'd managed to keep in contact with. It was inevitable since her and Yuugi had started dating in their senior year of high school, and both he and Joey entered the professional Duel Monsters circuit. By extension, Anzu kept in contact with Shizuka as well, and the younger girl was also the only person of the circle of friends she could go to that was in Domino.

Shizuka hadn't lived in Domino when they were in high school, but the girl moved there on her own to go to nursing school and when Anzu had expressed an interest in moving back Shizuka suggested they'd get together sometime and catch up, providing her busy schedule allowed her to.

That's what they did.

They met at a restaurant. There was a little boy keeping up with her and squeezing her hand as they approached. Anzu was ecstatic. She hadn't seen the boy since he was toddling about in diapers and here he was starting grade school, rosy cheeked and scowling in a way reminiscent of his father. He didn't remember her but with a few well executed smiles and her sweet voice, Anzu became a favorite.

"I'm going to be teaching Elementary this spring," Anzu had told Shizuka as they received their coffee, a hot mug of cocoa for the boy.

Anzu had always had the dream to pursue dance, but it was when she had a part time job teaching students at a cram school she realized that maybe her talents were best suited elsewhere.

"Of course I remember that!" Shizuka beamed. "I enrolled him in the school you told me over the phone when you were still in Tokyo. It's perfect because it's walking distance from his father's house."

Anzu smiled back, glad to hear that Shizuka still managed to be happy in Domino. Things had definitely changed, but the fact still remained, Anzu was home. Or whatever was left of it.

--------------

"Itadakimasuuuuuu~!" the voices of the 30 children blended together as they sat around their desks.

Immediately after the word left their mouths the children began to dig into their lunches. Anzu watched them from the front of the class before taking her seat at her own desk to enjoy her own meal. It was really taxing being a teacher, but Anzu loved every moment of it. She kept her eyes on the kids as she stirred her curry.

Anzu really liked the kids in Domino. In Tokyo she grew attached to her students as well, especially since she was a teacher of grade one, the kids were new to the school experience and rarely spent much time outside of home. However, teaching in Domino gave it a more local quality than in Tokyo. The kids seems more down to earth, the way she used to be growing up.

Among the kids in her class was Shizuka's own Seto Kawai. Anzu was surprised to see him on the roll, but in hindsight, Anzu knew she shouldn't be. Shizuka had said she enrolled the boy after all.

"Mikimoto," Anzu warned, her voice rising over the noise to scold a boy who had began to make a catapult with his spork and vegetable.

The boy immediately behaved from one stern look from his teacher and settled down to eating like the others. Lunch went by and then it was time for the students to help clean the school. Anzu led the kids to the sinks where they washed and then helped them gather their brooms and other cleaning supplies to sweep the floor and dust.

The rest of the day went by smoothly just as expected and soon the children were saying their thank yous and good byes to the teacher as

The students set to work on the floor and Anzu watched happily before she felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked down and was surprised to be greeted by Seto's large blue eyes.

"Oi!"

Anzu shook her head. "That's not how you approach your elders." Since being around the young boy so often she'd picked up his habits were sometimes a bit slovenly than she would expect from someone brought up by Shizuka. It had to be the work of his Uncle Katsuya for sure.

"My mom told me to tell you that she wouldn't be picking me up today," he went on as if not hearing her reprimand.

Worry creased Anzu's brow.

"Really?" she asked, and she was answered by a nod and polite verbal affirmation of her fears.

It wasn't that she didn't understand that Shizuka's job at the hospital sometimes kept her long hours, but Anzu just really hated feeling responsibly for the boy after school hours. Shizuka said that in the case of an incident like that she would simply have to drop him off at his father's house, but Anzu didn't feel comfortable going to the Kaiba manor for any reason, and it didn't help that she didn't have a car either. The boy had once tried to convince her to walk her to the manor but it didn't work, so usually when Shizuka was kept from picking him up he went home with Anzu instead.

"You don't have to worry today though," the boy went on. "Ojisan is picking me up."

"Ojisan?" Anzu's brow furrowed further. "Jonouchi-kun's in town and he didn't tell me?!"

"No. My Oji on my Papa's side," the young boy said as if it were obvious. "But I guess you didn't know since you didn't meet him yet."

The boy walked to his cubby and removed his shoes and replaced them with his school slippers.

"I've met him," Anzu replied, though it had been years since she'd seen the Oji on his Papa's side.

Last time she'd seen Mokuba he was just graduating from jr high. Anzu had to stifle a giggle just thinking of those cute round cheeks and innocent demeanor of the younger Kaiba. She suddenly became curious if he grew up to be anything like his older brother. One thing was for sure though, this boy before her was nothing like the man. Apart from his brown hair and blue eyes, Seto Kawai and Seto Kaiba were as different as night and day. If anything, the Kawai boy reminded her more of Jounouchi. He had a love for duel monsters but he seemed to have a equal or greater love for getting into trouble and rough housing with the other boys in his class and those in the neighborhood.

"What time will he be here?" Anzu asked, snapping out of her musings and turning back to the little one before her.

Seto adjusted his helmet and replied, "As soon as I come outside he should be there right? He said after school."

"Ok, I'll go outside and make sure he gets you safely," Anzu said. She reached out and took his hand.

Together they exited the building, little Seto half skipping with joy. As they stood outside, Seto took to drawing in the dust with the toe of his polished shoe. Anzu wondered if big Seto was ever like that, happy and skipping. She couldn't bring herself to say no.

-to be continued-

AN: the beginning. you have questions? i'll try my best to answer it in subsequent chapters. this is a story about tying up lose ends and discovering what truly is home


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She didn't know what she was expecting, but for some reason she was thoroughly surprised by the man who stepped out from the driver's seat of the sleek black BMW that pulled up in front of the school.

He was dressed sharply in a black Armani suit that covered his lean and tall body, tailored to cling and hang in just the right areas. His body was no longer chubby from youth. His hair still had a bit of length, though not as long as she had remembered, and tied into a neat low ponytail at the back of his neck. His face had sharpened, no longer so round and boyish, his cheeks no longer red on their own accord.

"Ojisan!" little Seto ran to the man and was scooped up into his arms in a tight hug.

"Hey, you had fun today?" Mokuba asked.

"It was ok," the boy frowned. "Kind of boring. Can we go now?"

Mokuba laughed, a deep rich laugh. His voice not so gruff as say Kaiba's or even Yuugi's had become, but it was surely not the voice of a boy. Anzu felt foolish upon realization that she hadn't been expecting this. She wasn't expecting Mokuba Kaiba to grow up. She knew her thoughts were absurd.

Mokuba looked up from the boy and at the teacher who had waited patiently with him, in order to thank her, and instead was left with Anzu's wide stare. He smiled.

"Hey, Anzu!"

"M,mokuba!" Anzu gasped, as he approached. She didn't realize she was in a daze. It was just so unreal. "Wow. I feel so old now. Look at you!"

"Look at me?" Mokuba asked, looking down at his suit and back up at Anzu still smiling. "What's wrong with me?"

Anzu giggled, feeling all the anxiety she didn't know she was harboring flush out of her body.

"No. I mean you're so different."

"No, you just ran away and never came back. You can't expect to stop time, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Anzu said, a bit of a sigh in her voice. "Thanks for picking up Seto. I always feel like he's bored at my place."

"Oh, Seto you making trouble for Auntie Anzu huh?" Mokuba asked, looking down at the boy, never dropping his smile.

"No!" Seto replied, clinging to Mokuba and giving puppy dog eyes.

Mokuba snickered and turned back to Anzu, "He thinks these puppy dog eyes will work on me? They never work on me."

Anzu giggled, "Seto, you should know your Uncle Mokuba used to use puppy dog look so much I think he's immune to its powers."

Seto shrugged and ran to the car and opened the backdoor, hoping in.

"Well, he's ready to go," Mokuba laughed, turning back to Anzu. "I didn't know you were his teacher."

"Yeah, Shizuka enrolled him once I told her I'd be working here. It's quite the coincidence that I'm his teacher, really," Anzu smiled.

"That's great. You were always good with kids… well people really," Mokuba complimented, adding the last bit after a pause.

"What about you?" Anzu asked. "What are you doing now?"

"Well, as you know there's Kaiba corp," Mokuba shrugged with his hands in his pockets, form slumping a little as he kicked a pebble with his feet.

"Of course," Anzu beamed.

A small silence proceeded after the comment and then was interrupted by Seto's voice from the back of the car.

"Come on! I'm ready to go!"

Anzu and Mokuba both turned their attention the 6 year old, hanging on the car door, rather impatiently.

"I think he's really ready to go," Anzu giggled.

"You think?" Mokuba looked back up at her. "Anyway now that I know you're his teacher I'll know where I can find you."

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll see ya."

Mokuba shrugged again, with seeming indifference, but a smile still on his lips. He turned and made his way to the vehicle.

"Close the door," she heard him say in a more scolding and authoritative manner that made the young Seto do so without argument.

Mokuba went to the driver's side and started the car, and Anzu turned away to walk back towards the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Anzu's apartment was actually not far from the house she grew up in. Her parents had even offered for her to move back in when she decided to come back to Domino. They reasoned that she'd be fine to live with them until she was ready to be married. Anzu refused. She didn't want to depend on them anymore, She had already spent so much time on her own. Besides, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to get married anymore. Let alone who she'd get married to.

Anzu checked her mail and walked up the steps to her apartment, saying hello to an older woman sweeping the hall. She entered her apartment, slinging her bag off her shoulder and onto the floor by the door. The only thing on her mind was food. She entered the small kitchen area, putting the mail on the counter and opening the refrigerator.

With a sigh she stared at the emptiness that stared back at her. She really needed to do some shopping. She'd have to do that Sunday. Maybe Shizuka would be willing to tag along.

Closing the fridge door, she went to the cabinet and pulled some instant roman. It was then that her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Anzu answered.

"Anzu."

The voice on the other end made Anzu's heart both fall and flutter upwards, each within a fraction of a second.

"Yuugi," she replied. "Hi. It's been awhile."

She walked over to the couch and sat down, forgetting her rumbling tummy.

"Yeah. I've been so busy. You know how it is. Unfortunately I can't talk long. I just called to see how you were liking Domino."

"It's changed," Anzu replied.

"Well of course it did," Yuugi laughed lightly, breathing static into the phone.

"You're right. But I've seen Shizuka a lot."

"That's good. I wouldn't want to think you were lonely…"

"You're silly."

"I am aren't I?"

She could hear the smile in his voice, but she wasn't smiling back. She waited everyday for his calls but she could never find herself enjoying them.

"I heard Jonouchi-kun helped you move in," Yuugi said.

"Yeah, because someone had to go to Hong Kong last minute."

"Yeah… about that--"

"I even planned my move date around you."

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize. We all knew you were busy."

"Then if there was no need to apologize why did you even bring it up?"

"I'm sorry," Anzu said, this time apologizing.

She felt like such a bitter person sometimes, always blaming Yuugi for things that were out of his control much of the time. His career was his life, not her. Even when they were together he couldn't help it. And she couldn't help it then either. She felt guilty. She felt like it was her nagging that broke them apart. She just wanted him to come home sometimes. Was that too much to ask?

"It's ok. I'll try to visit Domino some time then," Yuugi said.

"That'd be nice. It's been awhile since you've seen Grandpa."

"Have you seen Grandpa?"

Anzu answered sheepishly, "No. I didn't. I like him and all but… it's just weird being with him when I'm not with you."

Yuugi laughed at that too.

"Ok, well I think I better go now before Kaiba has a hissy fit. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait!" Anzu stopped him. "Where are you now?"

"Sydney."

She imagined him standing with Sydney's Opera House and managed to smile.

"Ok. Have fun."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

-to be continued-

AN: thank you for reading. Please review. Constructive crit is much needed. I hope they're not OOC.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sorry i noticed in chapter 1 I had said that the pairing was SetoxShizuka. I didn't mean that. I meant that as past SetoxShizuka. I don't want to give the impression that they were going to be a couple or hook up in anyway. In fact I had the thought of making Seto be in a relationship with someone else entirely! But I'm still milling over the thought. And before people ask NO it's not Yuugi. or Joey (my friend wanted Joey but come on people how gross is it to think he would date the brother of the mother of his child or that jou would date his sister's baby daddy. yuck!)

oh and i call them the english names in my head but i stuck to japanese for the fic because it takes place in japan so it's kind of weird to be like "Ms Gardner" or "Gardner-sensei-" and what not.

ok that's it. had to get those off my chest.

Chapter 3

"Kawai-kun, you must have all the best games and toys."

"Yeah but most of it's gotta stay at Papa's house."

"No fair! I bet you wish you could live there instead, huh?"

--------------------------------------------

Frying up croquettes in the kitchen, Anzu couldn't help but think of the conversation she'd overheard between Seto and some of his classmates. She didn't know why, but she found it disconcerting. How did Seto feel about his mother and father, their relationship, and even the living situation. Maybe the boy had come to regard it as normal, but he must have noticed that a home with both mother and father. Anzu herself came from such a home. However, Shizuka hadn't. Her parents got divorced when she was very young and even Kaiba had grown up an orphan for a time before being adopted by the cruel, rich Gozoboro.

Anzu tried to steer her thoughts away on the private affairs of the Kawai family and returned her attention to the boy in the other room, who was more than likely famished. Anzu fished out the last croquette from the frying pan and placed in the paper towel lined bowl so it can sop of the grease. She then turned off the stove and went to the living room.

Seto was just as she had left him, sitting in front of the television set with his homework book open before him but left mostly untouched.

"How are you coming along on your homework?" Anzu asked.

"I'm good," Seto replied, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

Anzu shook her head, "This is exactly why children aren't allowed to do their homework in front of the tv."

She knew that letting him watch it while working would produce nothing, but she figured since he wasn't at home he should be allowed some slack. His mother would be on his case later she was sure.

"Are you hungry?"

Seto looked towards her as the keyword 'hungry' left her mouth.

"Figures," Anzu half laughed. She wouldn't expect anything else from the nephew of Jou. The resemblance was only growing more and more each day despite his absence.

Anzu went back into the kitchen to fix a sandwich of the just fried croquettes and upon setting it before the boy he eagerly began to partake of it.

This was the way most evenings with the boy was spent. He watched tv and she fed him, and eventually Shizuka would come, pick him up, and apologize for being a burden. Anzu would then proceed to say it wasn't any problem at all, and that she really loved watching over the boy. She'd continue to convince herself and Shizuka of the fact as she accompanied the pair to the station down the street and waited for them to board their appropriate train.

This night was different though.

It was already nearing 10pm by the time Shizuka arrived at the apartment.

"Sorry I'm late," the girl apologized, stepping out of her shoes.

"Okaasan!" Seto ran up to her and gave her a hug around the waist.

"You're hungry?" Anzu asked.

"A little," Shizuka admitted. She turned her attention to Seto. "Seto-kun, you've been good?"

"Of course," Seto replied.

They went into the kitchen and sat around the small table while Anzu set a croquette sandwich before the famished woman.

"It's late though," Anzu said. "Do you think it's safe for you to ride home with him?"

"I can take care of us!" Seto beamed.

Shizuka smiled at her son but merely shook her head.

"If it's ok with you Anzu, Kaiba's sending his driver to pick us up and take us home."

"Papa's coming?"

"No, honey. Just the driver is coming to get us."

The boy looked crestfallen to hear that but didn't seem too surprised. Shizuka picked up her sandwich and took a bite. It was cold, but Anzu knew that the other woman was too tired and worn out from her long day to care.

Anzu turned back towards the dishes she had just started before her friend's arrival. As she watched the room was silent and Seto returned to the living room to whatever program he had been watching before.

"I'm sorry," Shizuka apologized again, breaking the rhythm of clinking dishes and running water. "The nurse supposed to come in after me decided not to show up until 2 hours after her shift started. I wouldn't normally want to leave him on you like this, you know."

"I understand things come up," Anzu replied.

"Like I said before, you could just drop him at the Manor. That'd be no problem either. At least I know there he's not in anyone's way. They're paid for that--"

"Shizuka!" Anzu whipped her head around, but kept her hands in the sink. She didn't want to get the floor unnecessarily wet. "It's no problem. If I didn't like having Seto here I wouldn't bring him."

"I understand that too. But I also know that you're so nice that you'll do anything you think would help others, but you have to help yourself too."

Anzu smiled at Shizuka's thoughts, and returned to washign the dishes, still smiling. It was true that it did make her go out of the way to bring Seto home with her so often, but it had become nice to have someone else in the apartment with her. It felt good to not have it so empty and not be lonely. It felt good to have someone to fret over other than herself. Anzu felt selfish for having such thoughts.

"So, Kaiba's sending a driver by, huh?" Anzu said, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Shizuka sighed. "Sometimes I feel bad. It's like I'm using him, but I know it'd be so much harder without his help."

Anzu set the last plate on the rack and dried her hands.

"I know he's only doing it out of obligation because if it's out of love he's doing a great job at showing it." There was sarcasm in Shizuka's voice. "He rarely sees Seto and it makes me angry. But then again wasn't he the same way with Mokuba too?"

"He paid attention to Mokuba. They're brothers," Anzu said.

"What are you saying? That doesn't make up for the fact that he neglects--"

Anzu interrupted, "I wouldn't say neglect--"

"Then what would you say?"

Anzu finished wiping down the sink and turn to her friend. She met Shizuka's narrowing eyes with her own blue ones.

"I haven't talked to Kaiba in a long time. I'm pretty sure you know him more than I do," Anzu began. "So I'm sure you know that he just has his priorities all screwed. He doesn't realize what's going on because he's so focused on one thing."

"That's no excuse."

Anzu sat down across from Shizuka, who grew silent. Anzu knew she didn't tell Shizuka something that she didn't know. Everyone knew that Kaiba Corp occupied, no monopolized, Kaiba's time and anyone who became close to him would either end up put to the side or like Yuugi, engulfed right along side him. It was a corporate passion, and it was blinding.

Shizuka's pensive expression soon became light as she met Anzu's face again.

"Oh my god! I just remembered what I came here to tell you!"

"Oh, so you didn't just come to pick up your kid and wait for a ride?" Anzu asked with false surprise.

Shizuka rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "My big brother called today! He's getting married!"

Anzu's eyes bugged.

"Are you serious!? Get out! No!"

"Yes! I'm telling the truth. He popped the question to Mai. Can you believe it?"

"A,actually I can't!" Anzu blinked. "This is very unexpected."

"Yeah seriously. Who would have thought that Nii-san would have been the first one to get married out of all of us… well technically Honda got married first but you know what I mean!"

"Yeah I do."

"I mean everyone practically had bets that you and Yuugi would be married with kids by the time you hit 25!"

"Yeah right," Anzu retorted, fighting the twist in her stomach at the mention of her and Yuugi.

"Can you believe it though? Look at us. Me and you growing up to be old biddy and Nii-san getting married!"

"Yeah, early on they had a slow start, what with Mai being 8 years older than him."

Shizuka shook her head. "It was only a matter of time, surely. You know they had been dancing around the issue forever. You know it was already a big thing when she finally got over herself and admitted she was totally into a younger guy."

"Must be weird dating someone that much younger than you," Anzu mused.

"Oh come on," Shizuka laughed. "We're all adults here. I think we should be able to choose anyone we want within reason."

"So what? Are you dating?"

"Are you seriously asking a single mom that question?" Shizuka asked. "It's harder for a single mom to get a date than a nun."

"Well yeah, guys are all over the nun thing," Anzu joked.

"Anyway, what about you?"

Anzu shook her head.

"You still not holding out for Yuugi are you?" Shizuka asked.

"Not at all," Anzu grimaced. "I just don't see myself in a relationship at the moment. I'm in a transitional period. I've just gotten out of a long engagement and relocated."

Anzu folded her arms and leaned against the table.

"I can completely respect that," Shizuka replied. "I feel the same way. Besides, I'd hate to be dating and meeting new men and having them meet Seto and all. It's just strange. I never liked the thought of my own mother dating either."

"What about Kaiba?" Anzu asked, though she suddenly regretting it.

"What about him? I don't consider him an option at all. Been there done that," Shizuka flicked her wrist as if throwing garbage over her shoulder.

"Well, that's how I feel about Yuugi too."

"It is?"

"Well, that's how I feel I should feel about Yuugi," Anzu amended. "But I can't help but linger. I have so many unsaid words and regrets and--"

"You're complicating matters," Shizuka sighed.

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked.

"Yuugi was your first boyfriend and it was a very long and meaningful relationship while it lasted. But listen every girl has her first and we just have to learn from it."

Anzu blinked, "Since when have you become so wise?"

"Let's just say I've been around the block," Shizuka elaborated vaguely. "I'm way past the first break up thing."

"Oh geez, Shizuka!" Anzu groaned.

"I'm just telling you how it is. Just be glad you two don't have any kids."

"Sometimes I think maybe if we did, it would have worked out."

For the second time that evening she regretted the words as soon as they came from her mouth. Anzu's face dropped to the table, burning with secret shame.

"It wouldn't."

Anzu lifted her head to gauge Shizuka's reaction. Her answer was in a soft and passive tone, that revealed nothing of her feelings, though her eyes were staring down at the table, mimicking Anzu's earlier position.

"Shizuka…"

"You know it's kind of strange," Shizuka's glance once again trained upon Anzu. "The way things turned out now. But I'm glad that you're back in Domino even if you've changed a bit."

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked. "Haven't we all changed?"

"Yes. I can't argue with that, but back then you used to always be bright and cheerful. What happened to that Anzu huh?"

"We can't expect to stop time," Anzu said.

"See, like that. You would have never said that."

"You're right," Anzu giggled. "That's what Mokuba said when I saw him."

"Ugh don't listen to him. He's an idiot!" Shizuka rubbed her head. "Anyway, I know some of that girl I knew is in there. I think you think too much and it's getting to your head."

"No way!"

"Yes! That's it. It's final. We're going out tomorrow night."

Anzu's eyes bugged.

"I was happy when you said you were moving back to Domino. You know why? Because I thought finally my life is going to have some color in it, dammit! But now you're just as sulky as everyone else bored out of their skulls. I won't stand for it. We're going out and you're going to like it."

With that Shizuka's phone rang.

"Hello?" she said. "Oh thank you. We'll be right out."

She hung up the phone.

"The driver?" Anzu asked.

"Yes. Finally I can go home and soak in a long bath," Shizuka said with much happiness.

"I'll walk you to the door," Anzu said, standing.

They went into the living room.

"Seto-kun, let's go."

"Ok," quipped the boy who was up far too late for his own good.

He went to the door and forced his feet into his shoes. Shizuka did the same.

"Remember what I said. We're going out tomorrow," Shizuka said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Anzu waved her friend off with mock annoyance, though in reality she was regretting seeing them leave. She ushered them out the door and watched from the step as they made their way down the stairs and to the waiting black car.

-to be continued-

AN: THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIWERS AND READERS BOTH. I would like to hear again from you. criticism etc is very much loved. i also think i helped clear some of the seto x shizuka question in this chapter but there's still a more about them in the future. I'm having troubles with the pacing of this and I find it's moving rather slowly. oh dear. let's hope i can speed it up!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: thanks to reviewers and readers alike!

Chapter 4

When Shizuka insisted Anzu be ready by 5:00, Anzu assumed that Shizuka would be ready then too. Therefore imagine her surprise when a knock came to her door at 4:30, and then her further surprise upon opening it and seeing not Shizuka, but rather Mokuba Kaiba.

"Mokuba!" Anzu gasped, eyes widened into circles. "Oh my God! Hi!"

Mokuba stood with his hands in his pocket, looking extremely casual in a blue stripe button down and crisp ironed dark blue jeans. His hair was still tied in a ponytail, and his face was contorted in a grin.

"Hey Anzu!"

Anzu blinked, suddenly realizing she was standing with the door open and staring. "Did you want to come in?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Mokuba grinned.

Anzu stepped aside to let the young man in, and he scanned the room taking in his surroundings. Anzu held back an embarrassed blush. The living area was a bit messy with papers and other various items on the table and a rumpled blanket on the couch left over from when Seto and Shizuka had been over the previous ngiht. She went right to bed when the pair left, and that morning decided to be lazy and do absolutely nothing, so it truly was an embarrassment for Mokuba to see it in such a state. Sure she knew him for a long time, but she liked things to be neat for guests.

"Sorry about the mess," Anzu apologized, going to the sofa and picking up the blanket and folding it over her arm. "Have a seat. I'll put this in the back. Did you want something to drink?"

Anzu threw the blanket into her bedroom and closed the door.

"No, We're not going to be here long anyway," Mokuba replied, having a seat in the spot Anzu cleared for him.

"Excuse me?" Anzu asked genuinely confused. "Why are you here anyway? And also how did you know where I live?"

"Oh, Shizuka didn't call and tell you?" Mokuba asked, eyes moving from the cluttered mess on the coffee table and up to meet Anzu's puzzled stare.

"No. Tell me what?"

"She said she told you we were all going out tonight."

"No," Anzu replied. "She told me that she and I were going out. Not me and you and her or anyone else."

"Oh, well that's what she told me. And she told me to pick you up. That's why I had your address."

Anzu bit at her lip, digesting the information. So apparently their night out would include Mokuba. That wasn't too bad, she supposed. It wasn't like Mokuba was a little kid or anything. He was an adult just like her. She had to remind herself of that before nodding.

"I'm not quite ready yet," Anzu said finally. "She told me 5:00"

"That's fine, I don't mind waiting a little bit."

"Ok, thanks. Do you still not want a drink?" Anzu asked one last time.

"I'm fine for now, thank you," Mokuba replied.

Anzu disappeared into her room, nearly tripping on the blanket that was thrown on the floor. She picked it up and tossed it onto her bed. She didn't bother folding it at the moment, and instead turned to her closet to decide what to wear.

Before Mokuba had showed up, Anzu had just been sitting around watching television and being on her laptop in just sweatpants and a tank top. Now that she knew someone was waiting on her she felt obligated to rush a little. Anzu opened her closet and surveyed what she had in there. Based on what Mokuba was wearing, Anzu figured there was no dress code for whatever Shizuka had planned for them that evening.

She began looking through her clothes and found a simply yellow shirt dress with a white belt and white cardigan. It was a nice spring day and she didn't expect for the evening to get too cool either. She slipped it on and then reached down and chose her white Jimmy Choo ballerina flats to go along with the ensemble. She then went to her mirror and brushed her short hair, placing a whit barrette to pin her growing bangs out of the way and put on some yellow rose earrings and a matching necklace.

She looked in the mirror and smiled. She was quite happy with her outfit. Shizuka may have been right about her being somewhat of a downer since her break up with Yuugi, but her sense of fashion was definitely not effected by it. Anzu had always loved shopping and dressing her best, even if she didn't have a lot of girlfriends to do it with.

Anzu finally came out of the room and came back to Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba. What do you think?" she asked.

Mokuba looked away from the television and Anzu posed with her hands on her waist.

"Like the sun."

"Warm and radient?" Anzu asked.

"Fat and burning my eyes."

Anzu glared and Mokuba laughed,

"No, really you look great."

He stood.

"Ok, so you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, just let me get my bag!" Anzu said, going back in her room to get her white Coach bag.

"Ok, now I'm ready," she beamed.

They exited the apartment, Anzu locked the door, and they walked together down the stairs to Mokuba's parked BMW. Mokuba pressed the remote button to unlock the door and Anzu got in on the passenger side and Mokuba got in on the driver's. Anzu looked around the car, noticing how spotless it was. It was like no one ever drove the car, and it smelled like vanilla. She admired the feel of the leather against her bare legs, relaxing against the seats and closing her eyes a little. It had been a while since she rode in a car, and never one so nice as this. She turned her head towards Mokuba and opened her eyes, when she noticed his gaze was elsewhere. Immediately she knew where he was looking and she sat upright, pulling down her skirt where it had risen as she sat, exposing more of her legs and inner thigh than she meant to.

"Mokuba!" she gasped.

Mokuba turned his eyes away sheepishly, though the grin on his face said otherwise.

"What?" he asked, putting the key in the ignition and starting it up.

Anzu didn't even bother to answer him, pouting as she buckled her seatbelt.

Mokuba pulled off.

"You can choose what you want to listen to," Mokuba stated, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Ok," Anzu said. She began turning to different stations before settling on one that played some upbeat songs. She sat back and turned her head to watch the city pass by, humming along with the tune.

They drove like that for a few minutes before Anzu turned her head away from the window and back to her companion.

"Hey, where are we going anyway?" Anzu asked.

"To get Shizuka," Mokuba stated.

"Well, yeah," Anzu stated. "I could have figured that out too. I mean where are we going tonight?"

"Oh, whatever you want to do I guess. I have some VIP balconies at the club I usually go to. We can do that once we run out of ideas. I'd say dinner first thought, don't you?"

"Yeah I'm pretty starved. I've been too lazy to do anything today and all I've eaten were some leftover croquettes."

"Ok, then that settles it. Food and then we'll see from there."

Anzu nodded to show she understood, but then another question came to her mind.

"What kind of food?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. What would you like?"

"I don't know. You should choose. I haven't been in town in a while so I don't know where everyone's going now days."

"Well there's Borjo Café downtown," Mokuba stated. "They have great desserts."

"Oh! You still have a bit of a sweet tooth, huh, Mokuba-kun?" Anzu teased.

"It's not like that!" Mokuba protested, his cheeks pinkining just a little.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed," Anzu snickered, thoroughly enjoying his embarrassment. "I remember you used to love chocolate parfaits back in the day! It's so cute you still like sweets."

"It's not like that," Mokuba half growled, even more embarrassed. "I said it for your sake."

"Aw, you don't have to be macho around me!" Anzu reassured him between giggles. "I know you still like it too. That's fine we can go there."

"You're so mean," Mokuba draped his arms over the steering wheel as he stopped at a light and pouted.

"Am not!"

"You keep bringing up embarrassing stuff from when I was little."

"Am not! I only mentioned one thing," Anzu protested.

"Yeah that one thing is going to be the beginning of a thousand things."

"Maybe. But it's still fun. I mean, I knew you then so it's only natural that I bring those things up now too," Anzu reasoned.

"I bet you don't do that to Shizuka."

"You and Shizuka are different. Besides Shizuka's only a few years younger than me so it's no big deal. You were in elementary school when we met so of course it's different."

Mokuba didn't bother to reply, remaining silent for a moment letting the music permeate the car as the only sound between them. Anzu wondered what accounted for his sudden serious look but didn't know what to say either to make things become light as they had been. If it had been anyone else, Anzu would have thought she hurt his feelings, but Anzu couldn't believe Mokuba would be so sensitive as that. Besides, Mokuba knew how they always stood didn't he? He was Kaiba's little brother. In fact, Anzu never remembered a time when she ever been truly alone with Mokuba as she was now, except for the time they were both kidnapped and held in the same room by the rare hunters.

"I wasn't in elementary school when you left."

It took a moment for Anzu to register that Mokuba was talking and she snapped her heads towards him, not quite sure if she heard right.

"Excuse me?" she asked a bit shameful. "I didn't quite hear that."

Mokuba just shook his head and said no more. Anzu waited, shoulders tense in anticipation, but he wouldn't say a word. Anzu sighed and relaxed into the seat once more, turning her gaze away from him not letting her mind dwell on it any longer.

-to be continued-

AN: I don't know... i hate to leave chapters on a weird lingering note of unsolved questions... but it happened again. Anyway i hope Mokuba and Anzu interaction wasn't too awkward. I wanted them to be believable. Anzu knew him when he was smaller and he's now grown too. Also Mokuba always came across to me as being a bit spoiled although generally a good person so I hope people won't be offended by him in this fic if they're huge fans of him. I like him too.

Thanks for readings and as always i accept comments and criticism. I would really appreciate if you leave a review!

I have finals and papers due the next two weeks but I'll try to update as time permits. thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: guess who's back. back again. shady's back. tell a friend. i thinking of changing my name btw. just a heads up for when it happens

Chapter 5

It was a little past 5:30 by the time the group made it to the Borjo Café Mokuba had raved about. They had picked little Seto and Shizuka up from their apartment and drove straight there, where a valet took Mokuba's BMW and parked it and a hostess showed them to some special VIP seating.

Mokuba, Seto, and Shizuka seemed to take the proceedings in stride, but Anzu couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed by the attention. As she followed Mokuba and the others she took in her surroundings, hoping not to look as out of place as she felt. It wasn't that she never experienced VIP service or valet parking, especially since she was at one point girlfriend to the International Duel King Yugi Mutou, but the two of them only did it on special occasions. Otherwise they'd never took advantage of their wealth or privilege.

"Here are your seats Mr. Kaiba. May I ask what you all will be drinking today?" the hostess asked.

"Uh sure, lemonade for the little one and can I get a dry martini," Mokuba said, sitting down. "And a water too."

"I'll have a diet coke," Anzu said.

"Aw come on," Mokuba protested.

Anzu rolled her eyes, "Diet coke please."

"Yes ma'am," the hostess smiled and then turned to Shizuka. "And for you Miss Kaiba."

Shizuka visibly cringed, but she managed to smile, "Uh, yes I'd like a diet coke as well."

"Ok, I'll make sure your waiter gets those drinks out to you. It's a pleasure having your family dine with us again."

With that the hostess walked away and Anzu couldn't help but wonder about the hostess calling Shizuka "Miss Kaiba". What was the relationship between Seto Kaiba and Shizuka in public?

"I want curry rice," Seto chimed, not even bothering to look at the menu.

"Ok, you'll get it then runt," Mokuba grinned.

"I'm no runt. I can beat you up," Seto shot back. "My Oji been teaching me some moves. Oh hey hey! If Katsuya-Oji and Papa got in a fight who would win?"

Anzu shot Shizuka a surprised look but both the boy's mother and Mokuba seemed to find the question highly amusing.

"I'm sure it's been settled long ago who'll win that one," Mokuba laughed.

"Whatever, Mokuba," Shizuka shot back. "Seto's gotten soft. All he does is work so I bet he has no time to train. Oniisan on the other hand is a natural fighter."

"A natural born brute is more like it," Anzu managed to cut in which earned a chuckle from both Mokuba and Shizuka.

"I think Papa because you ever see Papa arm under the coat it's like BOOM! POW! I gonna have muscle like that. I get to see papa tonight! I'm so excited!" Seto rambled.

Anzu shook her head and smiled at the boy's excitement.

"Oh, Seto's going to be in town today?" Shizuka asked. "I thought little Seto was just going to stay with the staff."

"No, he got back from Sydney last night. He was going to start working right away on the next event, but I managed to convince him to rest up and take a few days off. Besides, I'm going to be the chairman of this competition anyway."

"Papa said I can duel!"

"Duel?" Shizuka asked, more confusion passing over her features.

"Sydney?" was Anzu's first reaction. "Seto was in Sydney? Yuugi was in Sydney! You think he's back?"

"I wouldn't know. He might be still doing some promotional stuff. Just because Big Brother's off doesn't mean Yuugi is," Mokuba reasoned.

The waiter came by with the drinks and Mokuba happily took a sip from his martini.

"Thank you," Anzu said as the cup of soda was set in front of her.

"Were you all ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"He'd like some curry rice," Shizuka said for Seto. "And I'll have the eel ocha zuke."

Mokuba and Anzu orderd as well, a club turkey sandwich and a chicken and egg rice dish respectively.

"You guys are boring. Getting Japanese food at a place supposed to be western," Mokuba teased once the waiter left.

The girls ignored his banter.

"So what's this about you being a chairman for a competition?" Anzu asked, taking a sip of her coke.

"Well, as you know my Bro had opened up that school… well in order to celebrate a successful first year Seto wanted to hold a tournament that had several teirs. The "god tier" which consist of the older seasoned players like of course Big Brother, Jounouchi-kun, and Yuugi. Then there's the "academic tier" which is where the students can strut their stuff so to speak, and then the "junior academy" where it'll be kids too young to enter the academy but if they do well prize include an invitation to study there plus scholarship upon hitting the age. I'm the chairman so basically I'm just in charge of making sure shit gets done."

"Gee sounds like a big project," Anzy admitted.

"Papa said I can duel!"

"Aren't you a bit too young for that?" Shizuka huffed.

"Well he is son of Seto Kaiba," Anzu pointed out.

"Yes but who's his legal full time guardian? Whose name does he have? It's my decision and I don't see a point in him dueling."

"Aw come on, Shizuka," Mokuba reasoned. "The kid wants to duel."

"It's not even fair anyway. He's younger than all of those other kids and if he wins he'll get all this press about being Kaiba's son and all the pressure--"

"Oh come on I'm his brother and I have absolutely no pressure to do anything. You should just talk to him and see why--"

"I am NOT talking to your brother," Shizuka said sternly, her eyes lighting on fire.

Anzu was confused. Was there some further animosity between Shizuka and Kaiba that she didn't know of. As for as she knew they were on amicable terms. She soon found out the problem as Shizuka continued.

"We already talked about this before Mokuba. I don't mind Seto getting involved in his father's company, but I just don't see why it has to be this early. Just tell him that for me when you see him again, ok."

Her voice was quiet and there was a pleading in her eyes, and Mokuba merely nodded.

"Ok, Shizuka. I'll let him know."

-------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, they dropped Seto off at the manor. Shizuka and Seto got out the car, but she insisted that Anzu and Mokuba stay in there since they wouldn't be long. Anzu watched as Shizuka made her way to the front door and used a key to enter.

"It's weird seeing her open your front door like that," Anzu laughed.

"Is it?" Mokuba asked from the back seat. Shizuka had forced him to ride in the back and let her drive since he had ingested about 3 martinis.

"Yeah, it's like she's your family too."

"I guess she is," Mokuba grinned. "Her and little Seto and even Jou-kun. I guess we're all just weird family."

"Hey, I don't mean to pry but what do you think about Seto dueling?" Anzu asked.

Mokuba shrugged, and looked out the window.

"Personally, I don't care. I think Seto would really like it. Both Setos would. But I think Shizuka is scared."

"Scared?"

"Yeah that if she lets him stay too much with us he'll never want to go home."

Anzu frowned at the statement but Mokuba only grinned.

"What she doesn't know is that the entire time Seto's here all he talks about is Katsuya-Oji. It really gets on my brothers nerves."

With that Mokuba winked, and Anzu couldn't help but smile at that too.

-to be continued-

AN: thanks for reading!!!! please as always comments and crit and reviews are very much appreciated


End file.
